


i'll always be in love with you

by birdseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdseul/pseuds/birdseul
Summary: "i'll accept the fact that you don't want me anymore."people fall out of love.





	i'll always be in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am and i'm sad

"I think we should break up."  
  
  
Jinsoul inhales sharply, she was waiting for it. The whole time of their date, from Jungeun's house, from the café they ate at, from the car drive, to here, on the hood of Jinsoul's car, parked near a cliff. They were looking at the stars, atleast, Jinsoul was. She vaguely recalls telling Jungeun about how the stars replicate in her eyes. Jungeun's words didn't hurt at the moment, _maybe later tonight_ , Jinsoul thought, although she can't ignore the prickling feeling of needles stabbing at her chest.  
  
  
"...Okay." Jinsoul says softly, after a moment of silence. She lays down on the hood of her car, still looking at the stars above them.  
  
  
"..Okay?" Jungeun replies, already dealing with the feeling of guilt.  
  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Let's do it." Jinsoul clarifies, she found it difficult to say those words.  
  
  
"I mean, I _did_ see it coming." She sits up again and continues, "It's obvious, the way we were slowly drifting apart." She says as she looks at Jungeun's eyes and they meet for a while, but Jinsoul looks away just as quickly. _I can't_.  
  
  
"I've always just ignored it. I thought maybe it was just me. I think that was why I asked if you were free today. I guess I should've been smarter and talked about it with you." Jinsoul says, now looking ahead and staring at nothing in particular. She was scared, because she knew if she looked back at those eyes she'd fall in love all over again.  
  
  
"..I'm sorry-"  
  
  
"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." Jinsoul cuts Jungeun's words.  
  
  
Jungeun didn't say anything. She couldn't. Such a kind person Jinsoul was, Jungeun didn't want to break up with her. She remembers how Jinsoul would always ask her if she was okay, if she was alright doing this one thing with her, if she felt comfortable. Jinsoul always put her first. It was clear on their first date that Jinsoul loved Jungeun with all her heart. Jungeun did too, it's just...  
  
  
People fall out of love sometimes.  
  
  
Jungeun felt a tear run down her cheek, she didn't realize she started crying. "I know," Jinsoul starts, her voice cracking. She takes a breathe in an attempt to calm herself down and steadying her voice. "I know it must be hard for you to say that." Jinsoul tries again, her voice steady, but hearing it sound so hurt and broken instead of her usual bright and loud further breaks Jungeun's heart.  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry that I was such a coward." Jinsoul says. Jungeun doesn't say anything, because she had her head in her arms and she was full-on sobbing.  
  
  
"I.." Jinsoul didn't know what to say.  
  
  
"I'll drive you home." She offers, she knew this would be the last.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Jinsoul opens the door for Jungeun, and she steps out the car. She stands in front of her door, but she doesn't open it. She looks back at Jinsoul.  
  
  
Jinsoul finally gains the courage to look at her. She smiles, but it's not a grin. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She's hurt.  
  
  
"It's okay." She whispers, with tears building up in her eyes.  
  
  
Jungeun looks away as she enters her home, hurting at the sight of Jinsoul still being so kind and patient with her.  
  
  
Jinsoul's smile drops quick as soon as Jungeun steps a foot into her house. She lets out a shaky breath as she observes the house in front of her, remembering the times where she would stand in the exact same spot, waiting for Jungeun to come out the door. But this would be the last.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Jinsoul opens the door to her apartment and closes it behind her. She faintly hears Sooyoung saying _Holy shit, are you okay?_ but she doesn't answer. Instead, she goes straight to her room, closes the door, and locks it for good measure. She plops down on the bed. She remembers a memory 2 years ago.  
  
...  
  
" _You know, I can't believe I'm dating you."_  
  
_Jungeun laughs, it's angelic. Music to the ears. It's probably what you hear when you enter the gates of heaven._  
  
_"What's that mean?" Jinsoul had her eyes closed, but she could hear the smile in Jungeun's voice._  
  
_"I don't know. Imagine dating the person you've liked for 3 years."_  
  
_"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"_  
  
_"It **is** a good thing." Jinsoul opens her eyes and leans towards Jungeun. Their foreheads touch and Jinsoul stops for a moment and says, "I love you." _  
  
  
_"I love you, too."_  
  
  
_Their lips meet halfway._  
  
...  
  
  
_Fuck_. Jinsoul thinks. Her chest feels heavy. She's going to cry herself to sleep again.  
  
  
She hasn't done that in 2 years.

**Author's Note:**

> consider following my twitter?? owo 
> 
> @babieyves


End file.
